painted_flowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Zahra
Zahra is a tan dog with dark brown and white markings and brown eyes. She is tall and lean, with a thin dark-tipped tail and short well-groomed fur. Backstory Zahra and her brother Zain were born to a wanderer named Ode. Being unable to properly care for her young, Ode abandoned her children on the edge of Ash territory, who were later found and raised by Cyrah as Ash dogs. Zahra and Zain constantly had to fight to prove their worth and loyalty, as they were often seen as a burden by Cyrah and the members of the royal family. Zahra never gave up hope that she would grow up to be treated as an equal, and never let her or her brother's spirits sink. Personality Outgoing, talkative, supportive of others. She is extroverted and loves to be around friends, and can get lonely easily. She is friendly towards everyone she meets, even if they happen to be of a different pack, or even species. Unlike others in her pack, she yearns to travel rather than stay in one place, and loves to explore and be outside the camp. Overall she has a laid-back personality, doesn't worry too much and is the voice of reason among her packmates. Appearances Short Stories: Losing Sight Discerning Feelings Episode 2 - Banishment Zahra comforts her friend Feoria, who is frustrated with her mother after getting into a huge argument about her healing duties. Zahra invites Feoria to go on a hunting trip with her and Zain. Zahra tells Feoria that her mother should "lighten up". Episode 3 - Wandering Zahra is out on a hunt with Zain and Feoria. Feoria is talking with Zahra, and Zahra tells her of how Feoria's brother Kwasi had practically forced Zahra and Zain to bring back prey. Kwasi had said that the siblings needed to "prove their worth". This angers Feoria, and Zahra looks at Zain sadly. The trio spot the impala herd running through the valley, after being provoked by an unknown dog. Suspiciously, they give chase. Together they manage to bring down a doe. Zahra watches in surprise and sadness as Feoria is the one to kill it, with Feoria smugly remarking that it was a good thing she was there to help out. Zahra just glares at her. Zahra reminds Feoria of the strange dog that was in their territory. After arguing about it, Zahra knows that they have little time before scavengers and predators are drawn to the scent of the kill, and decides to send just Zain off to find out who the stranger is and report back to them. Feoria is exasperated, as she knows that Zain won't actually tell ''them what he finds. Zahra has faith in her brother and ignores Feoria as she carries the prey back to camp, while Zain leaves for his search. Zahra returns to camp with Feoria, to find Xenia waiting for them. Later, Zahra and Feoria are surprised to see that Zain had brought the stranger, Layali, right to their camp, before noticing that she had a shoulder injury. She and Feoria question Layali's identity, and she reveals herself to be a passing wanderer. Zahra offers to take her into camp and treat her wound. '''Episode 4 - Be Our Guest' Zahra, along with Feoria and Zain lead Layali into their home. Their injured friend is welcomed by the trio, but not by Kwasi, who immediately comes up to them and throws a fit. Zahra steps up to defend Feoria, who is the one being blamed for allowing a stranger into their camp. Zahra hastily explains that this was what they thought was best, and Xenia steps in to agree. After being treated, Layali exits the healing cave and explains to Zahra that she said something that might have upset Feoria. Zahra tells Layali not to worry, explaining that Feoria could be a bit prickly, and sends Zain to escort her to the yearlings' cave where she would spend the night. Episode 5 - The First Colors Zahra and Zain are on babysitting duty, and leaps to save Layali when the guest is bowled over by the three puppies. Zahra explains that while she doesn't mind babysitting, it can get tiresome keeping track of the little ones, and she'd much rather be out hunting with her brother. To keep the pups quiet and entertained, she suggests a story, and begins to tell The Story of the First Colors, while her friends gather around to listen as well. When she is finished, Layali and Feoria get into an argument over the validity of the tale, so she and Zain sneak away with the pups awkwardly. Episode 6 - Sojourn Zahra and Zain take Layali on a tour of their territory. Layali mocks their territory, being a "bleak" valley in her eyes, and Zahra defends it. They spot a mouse during the tour, and Zain catches it. Layali complains about the cold rain, and the siblings grow frustrated with her, deciding to head back to camp. Zahra makes a joke about Layali acting like a princess. Zahra says she was kidding, though whispers to Zain that Layali must not know she's being rude, being a Wanderer after all. The next day, Kwasi orders the siblings to "make themselves useful" and go hunting. Zahra is annoyed because they just returned from a hunt, but Zain nudges her and shakes his head, telling her that arguing just wouldn't be worth it. Layaii offers to help them, and the trio go out into the territory again. Zahra has a chat with Layali, and eventually convinces Layali to stay permanently with the Pack of Falling Ash. She knows Layali would be safer and better off joining them, and feels Layali is in danger being by herself with her poor hunting skills. Zahra and Zain are glad to welcome her, and Zahra believes that the rest of the pack will as well. That night, Zain confesses to Zahra the truth about Layali being a princess from the Pack of Bright Meadows, speaking for the first time in the series within the privacy of the yearlings' cave. Zahra now knows the secret, but decides that they shouldn't tell anyone else, for Layali's safety, though they will continue to keep an eye on her. Episode 7 - Premonitions Zahra and Zain are seen briefly, with Zain's quiet nature being taunted at by Kwasi. Zahra defends her brother, nudging him away. Later, Zahra runs after Feoria, with her fleeing the camp in tears after her fight with Kwasi. She comforts Feoria by the stream, and the two are soon found by Zain, Kichea and Layali. Zahra suggests that all five yearlings go on a nightly hunt, during which they run into a patrol belonging to the Pack of Bright Meadows. Layali is recognized, and her cover as a Wanderer is blown. Family Mother: '''Ode '''Father: ''Unknown'' 'Foster mother: 'Cyrah 'Brother: 'Zain 'Foster siblings: 'Kichea, Cada, Jabir, Bahati Gallery Zahra ref.png|Zahra's reference 133.png|Zahra and Zain chilling 219.png|Zahra and Zain giving a tour 143.png|Zahra and Zain as pups Trivia * Zahra appears on the thumbnail of Episode 6. Category:Characters Category:Pack of Falling Ash Category:Main Characters